Dual Archers
by Lizziekat15
Summary: This idea popped into my head while reading TWD spoilers today. This chapter is just the random thought that came into my head, hoping to develop it into a full fledged story. This chapter starts the story from the middle or thereabouts. I'll go back and frame it as I scribble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Daryl looked over at her silently, inhaling deeply from his cigarette. "Thought you liked girls," he mumbled to her.

She arched a brow and smiled at him. "Can't a person like both?" she whispered.

Daryl stared at her uncertainly, trying to decide if she was playing some kind of game with him. He wasn't comfortable around people he didn't know, and especially not women he didn't know. Although he'd definitely noticed her right away-she would be difficult to not notice. Strikingly beautiful, intelligent, tough. He had seen that she could more than hold her own in battle. What he couldn't figure out was why she had sought him out. There were plenty of better looking, smarter men here now. She could definitely have her pick. She was way out of his league-even in a world gone to shit he knew a woman like this was still out of his reach.

And even if he was in her league, he had been sure she would never be interested in him. He had seen her with her girlfriend when he and his group had first met up with the group from Hilltop. From what he had heard, they had been together almost from the beginning of that group's settlement of Hilltop. At least a couple of years. And the girlfriend, Jane, had been killed in their first battle with Negan and his group. Three months ago now. He would have thought Diana would still be grieving. Yet here she was seeking him out, letting him know without any doubt she was interested in him. Daryl shook his head, a confused look on his face.

Diana watched him closely-he was a difficult person to read if you didn't pay close attention. But she had paid very close attention, and had learnt his tells. She knew if she wanted any type of relationship –and God she hated that word, but what other word fit?-with Daryl, she would have to be patient and always be honest. She had seen what happened when someone lied to him.

"I loved Jane, yes. But I had been with men before I was with Jane. And one other woman. I'm not confused, not experimenting, it's not a phase. I've just always believed that it shouldn't matter what color skin someone has, what religion they practice, what background they come from, or what gender they are-if you have a strong attraction to someone you should follow your feelings. I've always believed the world would be a happier place if everyone left themselves open to all the possibilities out there in the world for friendship and love." Diana shrugged a shoulder and fell silent.

Daryl smoked the last of his cigarette and stamped it out on the ground. "Still don't get why yer seekin' me out. Plenty of men here better than me. I ain't nothin' special, just some redneck asshole gettin' by now the world has gone ta shit."

Diana noted how studiously he was avoiding looking directly at her, looking anywhere and everywhere but right at her. "How long you been telling yourself that? Even now, after the old world is dead and gone? You have a group that obviously cares about you, respects you. Hell some of them think you hung the moon. So how can you even say you're nothing special? How can you still believe that of yourself?"

Daryl shrugged a shoulder and lit another cigarette, his hands itching for something to do other than grab Diana by the shoulders and shake her. "Just how it is. You don't know me. Don't know nothing 'bout me. Don't go makin' up some idea of who I am in yer head and then get disappointed when you find out I been telling ya the truth the whole time." He shot her a quick look, only to sigh when he saw the stubborn set of her mouth. He had realized in the short time that he had known her that she was the single most stubborn person he had ever met-she would have given Merle a run for his money in that department. Her own brother, Paul-or Jesus-had told he and Rick that once Diana had her mind made up about something, not hell or high water could stop her or change her mind.

Daryl threw his half smoked cigarette down and stamped it out impatiently. Diana noted that-a sure sign of unease if Daryl Dixon was wasting any part of a cigarette. He stood and stepped up a step toward the porch. "I ain't interested. Just accept it and let it be," he mumbled, turning away from her to head up to the porch and into the house.

"Liar," Diana whispered, angry tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Daryl paused and thought of saying something back to her, but he held his tongue. Truth was, he was lying. He was interested. Very. He just didn't want to make a fool of himself and have her hate him when she finally realized he really was nothing she would want to be around. He sighed and started moving toward the back door again. After he went in the house and shut the door behind him, he let out the breath he belatedly realized he'd been holding. Sighing again, he headed up the stairs to the attic where he kept his belongings and sometimes, rarely, slept. He wasn't in the mood for conversation tonight. He wanted to be alone. To think.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Daryl sat in his darkened room in the attic, smoking and gazing out at the moon and stars. It was a clear night, nearing the end of summer and it was cool enough at night to leave the windows open for fresh air.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. Even the damn moon reminded him of her. Diana, the goddess of the moon and the hunt-she had told him what her name meant. Diana was always depicted as a huntress, carrying a bow and arrow and surrounded by her hounds and stags. So her girlfriend, Jane, had haughtily informed him not long after his group had met the Hilltop group. Jane had let him know right away that Diana was too good for the likes of him-that she only spoke to him about archery and bows and bolts and arrows because she was bored and no one else there was interested in that type of hunting. At the time Jane's remarks had definitely rubbed him the wrong way and he'd treated her like the snotty bitch he had thought she was being. In retrospect he could see now that Jane had merely been staking out her territory-she had seen the spark between Diana and him long before he had any such notion of a thing.

The first time he'd laid eyes on Diana he had nearly let his jaw drop to the ground. His group had followed Jesus, or Paul, back to Hilltop. They had just come through the gates when a tall, strikingly beautiful woman had come striding up to Paul and grabbed his arm angrily. Daryl and his group had looked at each other and back at Paul curiously.

"Bout time you got back," the woman had spit out testily. Paul had shaken his arm loose from her and sighed.

Turning he swept an arm toward his sister theatrically. "Meet my sister, Diana." Daryl had quickly taken in her angry expression on her face, her eyes so dark they seemed black.

"Never mind that shit, you need to talk to that asshole Gregory. I swear I don't know what in the hell you were thinking when," and here she was interrupted by Paul grabbing her arm and dragging a bit away from Rick and the others while motioning to them to give him just a minute.

Daryl's eyes had immediately widened when he saw the woman had a compound bow slung across her back. He sorely missed his bow-of course his bow was a crossbow not a compound. Compounds were actually easier to load and didn't take as much maintenance. He knew this particular bow would have been well out of his price range in the old world-he had been lucky finding the bow he'd had in some ransacked store that they hadn't found much else in.

He snapped back to attention when Paul had walked back over to them as his sister had stalked off, still very angry. "Forgive the interruption. My sister and Gregory-our leader-bump heads pretty often, and it's worse whenever I'm gone out scouting." Rick and Paul began to talk again, and Daryl found himself watching Diana as she walked away toward one of the trailers to the right of the large house at the center of the compound.

"Hey, sorry man, but she's got a girlfriend," Paul teased and Daryl immediately felt himself flushing with embarrassment.

"I ain't lookin' at her, I'se lookin' at that bow," he had gritted out, fists and jaw clenching with embarrassment.

Abraham chuckled, glad for the opportunity to rub Dixon's nose in something. "Oh is that what you call it now?"

Daryl had rounded on Abraham, a look of rage on his face. He felt just like he had when he was much younger and had been the butt of the other kids jokes-dumb white trash Dixon. "Fuck you, you ignorant prick," he snarled.

Abraham frowned at that and stepped forward. Rick quickly stepped between the two men. "Easy now," he whispered, "we just got here. Don't wanna make a bad first impression," giving a knock it off look.

Paul looked at Rick and nodded. "Didn't mean to start anything. Sorry. But my sister does have a few bows that she might show you if you're interested," he said to Daryl.

Daryl had whipped his head around to stare angrily at Paul. "What?" he mumbled, feeling uncomfortable and ready to go right back out the gates and back to Alexandria. Where he could pound the fuck out of that prick Abraham.

"My sister, Diana, has a collection of bows. She was a competitive archer in high school and college." At the look on Daryl's face Paul shrugged and smiled. "Unusual I know, but my sister is a very unusual woman." Paul had turned and began to lead the group towards the large brick home in the center of the compound. "C'mon with me and I'll introduce you to our leader, Gregory, and then you can get a tour of the place."

Rick and the others had trailed off after Paul, Daryl wishing that he could just break away and follow where Diana had gone so he could see her bows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that afternoon, while Rick was talking to Maggie about her meeting with Gregory-and Maggie had apparently agreed with Diana's opinion of the man as an asshole-Daryl had wandered out to the front portico of the building and stood watching the Hilltop residents as they went about their daily tasks. He tensed as he noticed Paul walking over to the manor with his sister by his side as well as another woman-shorter than Diana and blonde, delicate looking. He waited in silence, willing himself to stand still and not fidget until they stopped in front of him.

"This is my sister Diana," Paul said quietly, "and her girlfriend Jane. I told her you were interested in her bow."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably under Jane's withering glare and stayed silent.

Diana glanced caustically at him. "Do you talk?" she snapped. Paul gave her a warning glance and she just shrugged.

"When I got somethin' ta say," Daryl grumbled. He wished now he'd stayed the hell inside with everyone else. Women confused him and made him uneasy. It had taken him quite a while to get used to the women in his group-and now Lori and Beth were gone, and Carol and Maggie had changed so much. They all had. He didn't think of them as women anymore-they were his family.

Diana continued to stare at him speculatively. "Do you have a bow?" she at last asked, a bit more politely.

"I did, til two assholes took it from me. And my bike," he grumbled and Diana smiled suddenly at the look on his face. He looked to her just like a five year old complaining that someone had taken his toy away. Daryl glared at her. "What the fuck is so funny bout that?" he snapped.

"Nothing at all-I'd be pissed off too if someone took my shit," she answered quickly. "How long ago did this happen? And what type of bow was it?"

Daryl found himself falling into step beside her as she led the way back to her trailer, listening intently as she described the different bows she had, where she'd gotten them and their different merits. He forgot all about anyone or anything else as he found himself answering her questions about his bow and bike and how he'd built it. He'd started a bit when they'd reached the trailer and Jane's squeaky –or so it seemed to him-voice had suddenly piped up.

"Diana, how long is this going to take? We had plans to do some other things today, remember?" Jane stood hanging back from them, her arms crossed across her chest almost defensively.

Daryl glanced over at Diana and could easily see her irritation at being interrupted. "For Christ's sake, Jane. We weren't doing anything important. It can wait. I want to show Daryl the bows," and with that Diana had led the way up the stairs and into the trailer. Daryl had felt awkward and unsure of whether or not to follow her, but Diana had half turned to him and motioned him to come in. He'd shrugged and followed her in, hearing Jane sigh behind him and then her footsteps as she'd stomped off.

And then all thoughts of Jane or anyone else had left his mind as he'd gazed at the wall holding various compound and crossbows Diana had scavenged for the last two years. He stepped closer to the wall, unconciously reaching for the bow nearest him. He stopped suddenly, sure that Diana wouldn't want him touching her bows. She shook her head in amusement and lifted it off the wall and handed it to him.

"Take it, look at it. I'm glad somebody besides me can finally appreciate them," she said, a happy note in her voice.

And Daryl had spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Diana about the different merits of the various bows she had collected and which ones each of them liked. Like Diana, Daryl was glad to finally have somebody he could talk to about something he was interested in. He was also gratified to find out that she was equally skilled with firearms and had a collection of those as well. He found himself relaxing and talking more than he usually did with anyone.

They were just putting a gun back in her cabinet when the door slammed open and Jane appeared out of breath and obviously upset. "You've spent all afternoon with this stranger, talking about your bows. Do you think you can possibly spare me some of your time sometime soon?" she snapped.

Daryl immediately began biting at his thumb and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He would have liked to have just pushed past Jane and gotten the hell out of there, but he had a feeling Jane wasn't going to let him out of there that easy. Glancing sideways at Diana, he could see she was furious with Jane's behavior and he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd seen enough fights between his Pa and Mom to have no desire to ever witness any fighting between any two people ever again. He sure didn't want to be the cause of one between these people his group had just met up with and hoped to have dealings with.

Daryl cleared his throat and shifted a bit closer toward the door. "I'll just be going now. Best check in with my group," he mumbled.

Jane snorted. "You should never have left them in the first place," she snapped.

"Jane, I'm warning you," Diana hissed.

Jane turned her glare back at Diana. "I'm not going to keep quiet about this, not this time. I won't put up with your rubbing my nose in your bullshit anymore. If you don't want me, then tell me so. But don't humiliate me like this over and over…"

Before she could finish, Diana threw her hands up. "Go then, dammit. I'm tired of your bullshit too. This constant suspicion and accusations-fuck it. Get out and stay out. And I mean stay out this time Jane," and Diana grabbed Daryl's arm and dragged him along beside her as she brushed past Jane and headed out the door and down the steps.

Daryl found himself following along wordlessly, too stunned to utter a word of protest. What the hell had just happened? A few steps away from the trailer he at last pulled his arm from Diana's grip and stopped.

"Look, I ain't gettin' in the middle of anything with anyone. Go on back and talk to her, and I'll go check in with my group," he mumbled and started off toward the manor. Diana stood uncertainly, watching him walk away then turned and headed back to the trailer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Standing up, Daryl began to pace about the room in agitation while he lit yet another cigarette. He thought about how later that same afternoon a couple of men and a woman came in the gates from a trip to see Negan. The one man had been furious, stating that he needed to see Gregory and needed to see him right away. Someone had gone to fetch Gregory, Rick and his group standing around tensely as they watched the three new arrivals. Paul had tried to talk to them, and all he'd gotten from them was that Evan was still with Negan because Negan hadn't been happy with what they had brought him. Negan wanted Gregory to meet with him. Other than that they'd remained silent until Gregory at last joined them.

The largest man, apparently the said Evan's brother, had surprised them all by stabbing Gregory in the gut and a free for all had ensued. After the dust had settled, Diana had come running over to see what had happened. Daryl had heard her mutter to Paul that it was a shame Evan's brother hadn't done a better job of it. He'd been surprised by the remark and wondered if Gregory was indeed this much of a prick why the hell his group should bother with Hilltop.

When it had been decided that the Alexandria group would rid Hilltop of Negan but they would need to return home to put it to a vote, he'd noticed Paul and Diana in a heated discussion over by her trailer. She'd stomped off toward the trailer and Paul had at last approached them to accompany them back to Alexandria.

His group had been milling around, getting ready to hike back out to the RV when Daryl had seen Jane storming toward him. As she got closer to him, he'd raised his hands in mock surrender and shook his head at her. "Don't know what set ya off, but I ain't no part of it," he rasped at her. Jane continued to approach him until she was nearly chest to chest with him. Daryl began to back away slowly-he didn't like people in his personal space and he sure didn't want some unknown, angry female this close to him.

"Don't think she's interested in you," she spat out quietly. "You're just something to take her mind off how bored she is. I've seen her do this before, she always comes back to me. She will this time too. So don't get too comfortable –you aren't fit to lick her boots, she's just slumming right now," she finished and whirled away before Daryl could reply. He stood there a minute, feeling as if he'd been slapped upside the head. Wasn't fit to lick Diana's boots? She was slumming?

He'd felt a bloom of rage begin in his chest and struggled to remain where he was instead of chasing after that bitch and ripping her a new asshole. He'd never lay a hand on any woman, but this one sure needed someone to give her a good shaking.

As he struggled to calm down, he spied Diana approaching them with a duffle bag and a couple of her bows. She met Jane halfway and they had a rather heated discussion which ended with Diana shaking Jane's hand off her arm and nearly pushing her down and away from her. Jane stood glaring after Diana as she approached the group. Paul started to shake his head at her, but Diana had cut him off by asking Rick directly if he minded if she came along. Rick had said he didn't mind and gazed around the group to see if anyone objected. Seeing no one did, they had headed out the gate back toward the RV.

In the RV, Daryl had started when Diana had settled near him and began to talk to him excitedly about the bows she'd brought. He had found himself surprised with her questions regarding Alexandria's fortifications, and she'd involved Abraham in the conversation as well when she'd learned he had been in the Army when the shit had hit. It turned out that she had a military history degree and had traveled all over the world looking at ancient remains of fortresses, castles, battlefields, weapons.

At the thought of Abraham, Daryl huffed in disgust and headed out the door and down the stairs to the back porch. It was late now, and all his family was in bed. He could sit out on the back porch and think without being disturbed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the end, the meeting with Negan hadn't taken place for another week and a half. Rick had agreed with some of the group at Alexandria that they should do some advance scouting of Negan and his group. He had also agreed that Alexandria should be better fortified in the event the meeting with Negan went badly. Diana had been pivotal in regards to safeguarding their town-she had ideas of how to modify some medieval fortification methods such as moat like barriers as well as catapult structures, shielding, etc.

Then the day for the meeting had arrived. Those at Hilltop who wanted to shelter at Alexandria had already arrived to help defend the town, many believing it would be easier to defend one settlement rather than two. A few men from Hilltop had elected to accompany the Alexandrians to Negan's camp. And Jane.

Daryl sighed, remembering the look on Jane's face when Diana had told her she shouldn't go to Negan's with them, she would be more help staying at Alexandria. Jane had turned an accusatory look his way and had stomped off without another word toward the RV taking the group to Negan's settlement.

"Should go with her," he'd mumbled uncertainly to Diana. He had a bad feeling about Jane going, and a worse feeling about Diana not trying harder to talk her out of it.

"No, she's grown. She knows the risks. She's good in battle-doesn't get nervous, stays alert and she's an amazing shot. When she's in a mood like this, you can't argue with her. Best to leave her alone and afterwards she'll settle down," Diana had replied, a pensive look on her face.

"You'd feel better sitting with her on the trip," he'd offered again- Rick was driving some SUV they'd scavenged and he and Paul were riding with him and Daryl was secretly hoping Diana would ride with them. He had found he enjoyed her company-the last two weeks had been a much needed distraction from the ongoing crushing anguish and guilt he still felt over the loss of Beth and her father, his brother and the life they'd thought they could have at the prison.

Diana had just shaken her head and smiled sadly at Daryl. "Can't stop fate. If something bad is going to happen, won't matter if I rode with her or not. Just be more shit to torture myself over afterwards," she'd murmured and climbed into the back of the SUV. Daryl had slid in next to Rick with Paul in the back with his sister. All the way to Negan's settlement Diana's words had echoed over and over in Daryl's mind and he had failed to ease the feeling of dread building inside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That first meeting had with Negan had been far worse than any of them could have ever imagined. They had all realized at first sight that Negan was not anyone they could negotiate with-he was a psychopath. The type of person who –when the world had still operated with some semblance of order-would have been in prison on death row or life without parole at the very least. Daryl realized quickly that this man made Merle's old cohorts look like Girl Scouts. A homicidal maniac who had no fear of reprisal from anyone now that the world had gone to shit, he had been terrorizing anyone unfortunate enough to be in his path since the dead had begun walking.

Rick and Gregory had at first tried to speak to him, trying to find some compromise they could all live with. Then Negan had lost his temper and crushed Gregory's skull with his bat he called Lucille. Rick and his group had stared in shock, stunned at the brutality and senselessness of it. Even in this horrible new world where every day was a struggle for survival, this ruthlessness and cruelty were beyond comprehension.

Then everyone had quickly sprung into action. Rick and the others had fallen back, trying to get back to the vehicles and retreat until they could regroup. Daryl had seen Jane looking at Diana, who was looking at her brother Paul and trying to help everyone get back to the vehicles safely. Daryl had just enough time to realize what Jane was going to do, and had opened his mouth to call her name when she ran forward and flung her hands up to aim her gun squarely at Negan's chest. She got off one shot before he crushed her skull with his bat. Daryl had stared in horror as he watched Negan pulverize Jane's skull.

Paul had dragged Diana away, shielding her from the sight. Daryl had joined Rick in covering the group as they ran for the vehicles, the members of their group they'd left guarding the vehicles helping in the retreat. They had sped off quickly, certain that Negan and his men would be hot on their heels.

Paul had shaken his head at Rick and Daryl while he held Diana close to him, her head burrowed in his chest, quiet. "He won't follow us now. He likes to make people jumpy. He'll give us time to work ourselves up and then he'll pop up and fuck with us," Paul spoke quietly, a bitter twist to his mouth. "He's a sneaky bastard, gets his jollies out of playing with you before he kills you. Kinda like a cat with a mouse."

"Ya didn't think ta tell us this before?" Daryl snapped. Rick shook his head in disgust.

"Sorry," Paul started to say.

"Fuck that sorry shit," Daryl spat back, agitated more and more by the minute. "We got wounded and lost some as well. What the fuck is wrong with you? Ya coulda give us a heads up about this crazy motherfucker," he continued to fume.

Paul frowned angrily. "I was hoping that if he saw our numbers had grown, that someone else other than Gregory was along that he might be willing to negotiate. I always thought that the main reason he was such a bastard to our group was he thought Gregory was weak and would just roll over-and he was right," he said with a sigh.

Rick sighed. "Leave it be for now. But when we get back to Alexandria I want you tell us everything about this guy. Everything. We need to know what we're dealing with if we want to take this guy out. And that's what we're going to have to do now-I'm not negotiating with anyone that unbalanced."

They remained silent the rest of the ride back to Alexandria.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl watched the sun slowly ease its way above the horizon and stood up wearily, his bones cracking as he stretched. He was getting too old to sit up all night on hard concrete steps thinking and smoking. He would never admit that out loud, but deep inside he knew it to be true. He'd had a very rough life physically and his body was letting him know it more and more every year. He didn't have any problem keeping up with anyone on a run, or tracking while out hunting. His reflexes hadn't slowed any. But his bones ached more mornings than he liked to admit, and the rare times he slept in that bed up in the attic he found he had to make himself get up and out early when he really just wanted to lie in the bed and relax if possible.

This was not going to be a day to rest, and he didn't forsee any day anytime soon when he would be able to. The last two months had seen a series of skirmishes and attacks by Negan and his group on Alexandria. The fortifications Diana had proposed had made a huge difference –they had been able to keep their losses minimal and the town intact. But now they were basically being held siege-trapped inside their walls while Negan and his group played hide and seek outside the walls. They were running dangerously low on supplies and Rick and the other men had held a meeting and it was decided they had to risk a scouting trip outside the walls for food and hopefully some people to bring back to help defeat Negan and his group. He had to drink some coffee, eat something and get ready to head out again with Rick, Aaron, Glen, Paul Abraham and a few others to head north and widen their perimeter. They were still looking for material to scavenge to reinforce the walls and for setting more traps and pits outside the perimeter as well. Diana had asked them specifically to look for oil-she wanted to make something they could use to shoot arrows with flames and to pour on anyone who made it through their barricades and got too close to the wall.

At the thought of Diana, Daryl muffled a groan and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. Christ, he hoped the others were ready to go quickly-he didn't relish the idea of bumping into her this early in the day. She would be spoiling for an argument and he didn't feel like dealing with that shit right now. Sitting up all night thinking and smoking hadn't done a damn thing to clear his mind about her. She was right-he wanted her in a way he'd never wanted any woman. He felt at ease with her, he could talk to her about the things that interested him and he never had to listen to her prattle on about shit he could care less about.

If they could just keep things the way they were-he could ignore his feelings and enjoy the friendship they had. But he knew that this wasn't possible. Sooner or later she would find someone that wasn't a backwards asshole like he was and he knew it would hurt him to lose her-they couldn't stay friends if she went off with someone else. She would lose interest in him and see him for the piece of shit he was. And goddammit, if he gave in and let himself try to be with her the way she wanted then she would see even more quickly what a loser he was and he wouldn't even have her friendship. Never mind the humiliation he'd feel when he finally saw the realization hit her that she'd been wasting her time on a piece of shit like him.

No, he was fucked. There wasn't going to be any way to fix this-and every way it ended would end up with him losing her friendship and having everyone go back to looking at him like they had back when he and his brother had first joined the group at the quarry.

He wandered into the kitchen and sighed inwardly. Carol was in there making coffee and breakfast. Dammit. If there was anyone he wanted to see even less than Diana this morning, it was Carol. Ever since Diana had arrived, Carol had been like a bur in his side-always ready with a smart ass comment about Diana and about him spending so much time with her. To hear Carol talk, you'd think Diana had come between he and Carol-like some goddam high schoolers. He couldn't figure out where Carol had gotten the idea he and she were an item-he'd never made one romantic gesture to her. He'd thought of her as a friend. She'd been kind to him all these months after they'd lost Beth-now he wondered what she'd really thought of his grief over Beth. Had she been jealous of the time he'd spent all those weeks alone with Beth? Had she been relieved that Beth was gone permanently now?

Daryl shook himself mentally. Christ what was wrong with him? Carol had been fond of Beth, hadn't she? His constant exhaustion was making him think nonsense. Still, he didn't relish the idea of spending any more time than he had to with Carol. He'd grab some coffee and head out-he could grab something to eat at Denise and Tara's. Denise was always trying to get him to eat better and forcing some kind of healthy shit on him. Although it looked awful, he had to admit it tasted pretty good and when he took her healthy food with him on runs he didn't feel as tired and wasn't as hungry as he normally was. And now, with food supplies getting tight he appreciated those healthy power bars or cookies or whatever she called them.

He stepped into the kitchen quietly, hoping to get some coffee and get out before Carol could get started in on something. He bit his lip when she turned and beamed at him in what he could only describe as her Mrs Cleaver look. Like she'd just baked a dozen cookies and was waiting for the Beav-him-to get home to tell her all about his day at school. It made him uncomfortable as hell-one his ma had never baked anyone any cookies as far as he knew, two his ma sure as hell had never asked him how his day at school had gone. He never knew how to answer Carol when she was like this-he couldn't tell if she was fucking with him or if she'd just gone batshit crazy and thought she was some kind of Stepford wife or something.

"Well good morning sunshine," Carol cooed at him, and he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. This was especially weird, even for Carol. He stood there silently, nonplussed as to what to reply.

"I've just started to mix up some pancake mix and I'm going to fry up some bacon as well. You'll need something to fill you up if you're going out on that run with Rick and the others," she continued smoothly as if Daryl weren't standing stock still with his eyes as wide as saucers.

He flinched when Carol laid her hand on his arm and started to steer him toward the table. "Now just have a seat and I'll get you a cup of coffee," she continued. Daryl sank into the chair as if his legs had lost their strength. He was too tired for this shit and had absolutely no idea of how to deal with it. He sent up a silent prayer that Rick would appear and tell him he was ready to leave.

As Carol turned to fix him a mug of coffee, Michonne entered the kitchen and arched an eyebrow at first Carol and then Daryl. Daryl just shook his head tiredly and Michonne smirked. Daryl rubbed a hand over his face and Michonne winked at him.

"Oh hey Daryl, there you are. Rick's looking for you, says to meet him out front. He's ready to head out," Michonne announced, keeping her gaze on Daryl.

Daryl nodded and quickly stood up and headed toward the front hall. "Um, thanks Michonne. I best get going," he mumbled gratefully. Michonne mouthed at him, "you owe me," and he nodded silently in agreement as he hurried toward the front door.

"Oh darn, I was going to make him a good breakfast before he went out," he heard Carol exclaim. He was out the door and down the steps before he could hear any reply from Michonne.

Rick was leaning against the hood of the SUV, looking like the cat that had gotten the cream. Since Rick and Michonne had hooked up, Rick was much more relaxed and happier. He knew, as did they all, that Michonne had his back and God help anyone who tried to hurt Rick or his kids. Michonne was like a lioness when it came to Rick and his family. Unlike Lori, who had always been nagging at Rick, Michonne rarely spoke unless Rick directly asked her opinion about something. Daryl was sure Rick heard an earful when the two were alone together but he respected the fact that Michonne kept a united front with Rick in front of the kids and the rest of the group. They were true and equal partners.

"You look like you're in a hurry to get out of the house," Rick teased. "What's got you so nervous this morning," he continued, laughing. Daryl knew Rick was enjoying the little mini drama playing out between Daryl and Diana and Carol. Now that Rick felt settled he could afford to enjoy somebody else's torment, Daryl thought bitterly.

"Aw shut the fuck up. Surprised ya ain't still sleepin as little sleep as ya got last night," Daryl shot back, smirking at the look of embarrassment on Rick's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daryl and the others stayed gone three nights. They'd found some oil that would suit Diana's purpose, more supplies to better fortify the town but no real food or people were found. They arrived back late in the afternoon on the third day. They'd left by a circuitous route, trying to avoid notice by any of Negan's scouts near the town. They arrived by a different route and snuck in a back way they'd designed shortly after the town had been overrun by walkers long before they'd met up with Negan and his bunch.

As they strolled up the street toward the front gate, Maggie came running out to them from what they had decided would be the town's headquarters, a stricken look on her face.

"What is it Maggie? What's wrong?" Glen had asked immediately, pulling her close to him and running his eyes over her swiftly to make sure nothing had gone wrong with her pregnancy.

"Oh no, oh no," she stammered, looking more and more upset.

"What is it?" Rick snapped. He was exhausted and angry over their lack of success in finding food and just wanted to see his kids and Michonne and rest for a bit.

"Diana, she's gone with Negan," Maggie at last stammered out.

They all stopped dead in their tracks, all of them turning to look at Paul and Daryl. Paul shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

Carol came up to join them then, and Daryl had to fight the urge to yell at her to stay the fuck out of this. "Negan came here the day after you left. Asked to speak to Diana and only Diana. She wouldn't go out to talk to him until he dragged a man forward and told her it was Paul," and she looked at Paul apologetically.

"How the fuck did she not know it was me?" Paul snarled.

Maggie shook her head. "They had a hood over his head. They said they'd trapped all of you, were holding you all until Negan gave them the signal to either release you or kill you all. Whoever they had was built just like you, sounded a lot like you too-for all that he was muffled by that hood."

Daryl shook his head in disbelief. "No, she wouldn't fall for that shit. She would've wanted to see his face first," he started mumbling.

Carol cut him off. "They took the hood off and his face….well, it was awful. Beaten to a pulp, he didn't look human. But like Maggie said, whoever it was could have passed for you in his build, clothes, hair."

Rick cleared his throat and frowned. "So, Negan came here and said he'd trapped us? And pretended to have Paul here as a hostage? What did he say he wanted?"

Maggie and Carol looked at each other and then at Paul and Daryl. "Diana. He wanted Diana. He said if she'd come willingly to stay with him, he'd let all of you go and leave us alone. He would call off the siege, they wouldn't attack us. But Diana had to come willingly."

Daryl began to pace furiously and Paul sank to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Oh fuck no, no. Not my sister. That bastard." Paul moaned. They'd never seen him look this despondent.

"What guarantee did he give her?" Daryl snapped, ceasing his pacing momentarily.

Carol sighed. "She made him wait so she could draw up a document. Then she had him sign and seal it along with her."

Rick squinted at Carol. "Seal it? With what?"

Carol looked at Paul again. "Their blood."

Daryl jerked as if someone had struck him and Paul sprang up shakily.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Abraham barked.

"Diana told him that she didn't trust his word, she wanted a blood oath that he would stand by the document. She took a knife and slashed her palm and then his, joined their hands together and dripped the blood on the paper. She told him this meant they were joined together in a bond nothing but death could break. That now she would go with him willingly and he would have to keep his word because if he didn't –if he broke the blood oath-he and anyone following him would be slaughtered. And it was real strange-he never interrupted her, never got smart with her. Listened real careful to what she said and paid close attention to it all. It was almost like he was …..I don't know…..like he was under some spell or something." Carol blanched at the look Daryl gave her.

Paul sighed tiredly. "He's obsessed with her. She knows what she's doing. She outmaneuvered him. He expected her to fight, all of us to fight. He never expected her to agree to go with him, she pulled the rug out from under him." He shook his head sadly. "What she did is buy us some time. Negan will be too busy tormenting her to pay us much attention. What she's counting on is us coming to rescue her and kill him."

Daryl glanced sharply at Paul. "Do you think she knew that wasn't you?"

Paul shook his head slowly. "Not sure. But she would've thought that whether it was me or not, whether they had us or were lying-her going with him would give us time to make a plan that will work to kill him and get her back here. Fuck. She's too fucking smart for her own good sometimes," he sighed.

Rick turned his attention to Paul. "How do you know he's obsessed with Diana? Why did he single her out?"

Paul frowned. "The first time we met up with Negan, he had pretended his group was just another friendly group of survivors. They rode up to our gates and asked to have a meeting with our leader. We let Negan and one other guy in, kept them near the front gate and our people were armed. While he was talking to Gregory, he kept looking over at Diana. She was standing on the portico watching it all. He finally asked who she was and if he could meet her. We had no clue yet what a fucking sociopath he was, so of course we told him yes and waved her over. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He really didn't say anything to her other than hello. She just kind of nodded at him and went back to the manor." Paul sighed again. "It was like he was struck dumb by her. I mean, his behavior was definitely what would have been called stalkerish before the world went to hell. For the first couple of months or so, while we were still clueless as to what he was really like-he would send her gifts. Stuff he'd scavenged that he knew she would like. Nothing like flowers or that shit, no it was guns and bows and books about battles." He sighed again. "He was courting her, I guess. But when he saw she wasn't falling over herself for him, he got mad. Like some kid who wants a toy or something and doesn't get it-only his tantrums were killing our people, threatening to burn the place down unless he got half of everything. Gregory met with him and gave in to every one of his demands. I guess he thought that Diana would give in too-Negan underestimated her stubborness."

Rick looked at Paul and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "Well we need to get her out of there fast. As unstable as he is, there's no predicting what he'll do next."

Glen looked around at the others. "Guess we should get something to eat and meet up and figure out how we're going to fix this," he suggested.

They all nodded tiredly and headed off silently toward their respective homes. Carol looked at Daryl who was chewing away at his thumb in between taking hits off a cigarette. "Daryl," she started softly.

Daryl looked sharply at her. "Don't fuckin' say a word. Don't wanna hear it. Leave me be for now, I gotta think," and he strode angrily off back toward where he and the others had snuck into the town earlier. Carol sighed and turned and headed toward the house she shared with Rick and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days later Rick arrived at Negan's fortified settlement with a core group of his best soldiers. His objective was for Diana to see Paul was alive and unhurt, to ascertain how Diana was holding up and to inform her that they were developing a plan to get her out and away from Negan.

As the group stood outside the gates by their vehicles, Paul paced nervously and Daryl had lit yet another in a long chain of cigarettes. In the two days they'd made arrangements for this meeting, he believed he'd seen Daryl smoke more than he ever had before. He also knew both Daryl and Paul weren't sleeping well if at all. The rest of the town was on edge and anxious to get Diana back and be rid of Negan finally.

After shouting back and forth to the guards on the wall for ten minutes, Rick was relieved when the gate opened a fraction and Negan stepped out with some of his henchmen. Paul and Daryl both growled when there was no sight of Diana.

"Nice of you to come calling," Negan said pleasantly. Rick had a flashback of that bastard the Governor that had blown up the prison and murdered Herschel. His skin crawled with foreboding. He didn't trust Negan any more than he had the other asshole. He might be pleasant now that he had Diana, but what would happen when he got tired of her? Or she did something that made him angry? Or maybe he'd just attack Alexandria anyway and there'd be nothing she could do to stop it.

Rick blew out a breath to calm himself. "We came to see Diana. Make sure she's alright," he bit out.

Negan laughed. "Why wouldn't I treat Diana well? I promised her all would be well if she came along with me willingly, and I am a man of my word. Just ask Paul there."

Paul jerked at the mention of his name and clenched his fists. Rick shook his head in warning at both Paul and Daryl.

"Look, just let us see Diana and talk to her. Then we'll go and leave you alone." Rick knew he was getting loud, but he really just wanted to jump on Negan and pound the hell out of him. He was past tired of talking.

Negan shrugged and smiled amiably. "Sure, why not?" He motioned to one of his henchmen and the man went back inside the gates. They all stood glaring at each silently for a few minutes until Diana appeared from inside the gates.

Paul started forward and Negan opened his mouth to say something. Diana laid a hand on Negan's left arm and said something none of them could hear. Negan nodded and jerked his chin toward Paul. "Just Paul. No one else," he said loudly.

Daryl growled and crushed the pack of cigarettes he held in his hand. Rick sighed again and nodded at Paul, who stepped forward about halfway between Rick and Negan. Diana strode toward her brother and smiled.

Paul and Diana embraced in a tight hug and Rick could see Diana making some kind of sign with her hand at Paul's back, shielded by Paul's body. Rick tried not to stare, tried not to draw Negan's attention to whatever it was Diana was signaling. Unexpectedly Diana reached up and planted a long and intense kiss on Paul's mouth. Rick's mouth fell open as he watched Paul start in surprise at such an intimate kiss from his own sister.

Then Diana broke the embrace, whispered something in Paul's ear and quickly turned and strode back past Negan and through the gate. Paul for his part turned on his heel and headed back toward the vehicle he had ridden in, brushing past Rick and the others silently, his head bowed, as if overcome with emotion.

Negan waved a hand at Rick and the others. "See, just like I said. Everything's fine. Thanks for visiting, now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of," and at this he smirked and let out a laugh that made the hair on Rick's neck stand on end. He grabbed Daryl's arm as he sensed Daryl about to lunge forward and shook him a little.

"Not now. Let's talk to Paul first," he whispered tensely. Daryl reluctantly agreed and as Negan and his men disappeared back inside the gate and it closed, Rick and the others got back in their vehicles and headed back to Alexandria.

Paul waited until their vehicle was out of sight of Negan's settlement before he opened his mouth and spit something out into his hand.

Daryl was watching Paul from the front seat. "What the fuck is that?" he grumbled.

Paul smirked. "You didn't think my sister was really kissing me like that for nothing? She slipped me a key."

Daryl sat straighter in the seat. "What the fuck are ya talkin' bout?"

Rick's eyes met Paul's in the rearview mirror. "She made some kind of signal too while she was hugging you," he added.

Paul nodded. "I figured. She's worked out a day for us to come get her. And given us a key to slip in with. Now we just have to come up with a plan and hope we can make it work." He smirked again at the look on Daryl and Rick's faces. "I told you my sister studied history-more precisely war history. And she was especially fascinated by the women who had played a big part in wars acting as spies. This shit is right up her alley. I just hope she doesn't get herself badly hurt or killed trying to pull one over on Negan. I mean, he's obsessed with her, that doesn't mean he won't kill her if he thinks she's betrayed him."

Daryl looked over at Rick and then back at Paul. "Fuck, I'm glad she's on our side," he rasped out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rick briefed those that had stayed behind in Alexandria as to how the meeting with Negan went. After a bit of discussion with Paul, it was determined that Diana had been signaling to them to wait for a month before trying to come and get her. Paul reasoned that this was to lull Negan into a false sense of security. He would expect them to act immediately. By waiting they hoped to throw him off guard.

Daryl frowned from his spot in the window seat. "Don't like the idea of her being with that crazy asshole that long," he mumbled, biting at his thumb.

Paul shot a glare his way. "And you think I do?" he snapped.

Rick held his hands up. "Nobody likes it. But she's right-if we tried to get her out of there right now Negan would be expecting us. We have to take her word for it that she knows best how to do this. This gives her time to scout out the place more, maybe send us some word about the layout, etc. Come up with a fail proof plan hopefully." He rubbed his hand over his beard thoughtfully.

Michonne gazed thoughtfully back at Rick. "Maybe we should act like we want to trade with them, like everything is normal. Have some women go with you this time, we can act like we want to visit her." She smirked at this. "Most men would buy that idea of women wanting to sit and gossip. No matter what the reality is, men seem to unfailingly underestimate women."

Carol nodded in agreement. "That's true. You said Diana like to study women spies in history. Well, the majority of those women probably played dumb around the men they spied on and that's how they got their information. He might just believe we just wanted to visit her."

Maggie nodded eagerly. "Maybe act like you want her to come to some type of baby shower for me or something. Pretend to be planning something like that. Talk about it long enough and whoever he has guarding her will get bored and zone out."

The men all looked at each other quizzically. "You don't really think we're all that clueless, do you?" Rick asked, directing the question at Michonne.

Michonne laughed at the look on the mens faces. "Oh, you have no idea how clueless you men can be at times," she said, laughing louder at Rick's expression.

Paul shook his head in bemusement. "Well, to be truthful that is pretty much what every woman I dated said about me when they broke up with me. That I was clueless as to what a woman wanted from a man and hopefully I'd get my head out of my ass someday. Or meet an exceptionally patient woman." He bit back a laugh at the memory.

Abraham snorted. "I'll be the first to admit I'm clueless when it comes to women-"

"No shit Sherlock," Rosita snapped back.

Abraham's face flushed with surprise and embarrassment. Sasha rolled her eyes at Rosita. Unbeknownst to Abraham, the two women had had a talk and both had agreed he was not worth either of their time. Now they were chummy and Abraham was looking for a place to stay where no one was mad at him.

"So if they pretend to be planning a surprise for you that means you won't go…right?" Glen asked Maggie hopefully.

"Damn right she's not going," Carol and Michonne said at the same time. Maggie started to bristle at that, but then Glen laid his hand over her bump and kissed her cheek and hesitating only slightly, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then I guess we need to get started making plans for the surprise party," Rick said, happy that something at last had been agreed upon.

"When do you want to try going to visit her again?" Michonne asked Rick. Rick looked at Paul.

"Soon. Maybe in a few days. That way we have a couple of weeks to make some solid plans and maybe work out another meeting with her before we go get her," Paul answered.

Rick nodded. "Okay, so lets say in four days. Four days from now we'll go back over there like we want to work out some kind of trade arrangement again. And Michonne and some of the other women can act like they want to visit with Diana." He looked around the room for any hesitation or argument. Seeing none he motioned that the meeting was over and he crossed the room to Michonne where she had sat with Judith. "Let's go home. I am beyond exhausted."

Michonne smirked up at Rick. "We'll see about that," she teased as she stood and joined him in leaving the town hall to head home.

Slowly the room cleared of everyone but Carol and Daryl. Carol gazed at Daryl, tearing viciously at his thumb and glaring out the window from where he sat. She sighed. She could easily see he was blaming himself somehow for all of this. Just like he blamed himself for everything else that ever happened. Sophia, Herschel, Beth-anything and everything bad that had happened since their group had first met. And now here in Alexandria where there were far more people he had far more things to blame himself for. She had tried to talk to him, tell him no one blamed him but himself. But it had been like talking to a brick wall.

Carol at last turned and headed out the door toward where she now lived. Since Michonne and Rick had taken up she had felt out of place in the same house. The last few days she had spoken to Rosita and Sasha and they had all agreed to set up house together. Abraham was still trying to find a place to stay. Eugene had been told he needed to find a new place, he was not wanted in the house with the three women. Eugene had actually moved in with Denise and Tara-Denise seemed to sympathize with his oddness and he seemed to actually be faring well with the two women.

Daryl sighed and relaxed a bit when he heard the door close after Carol. He refused to discuss anything regarding Diana with her. And he resented her efforts to pry any information out of him. He'd been relieved when she'd packed up the other day and moved down the street with Sasha and Rosita. He did feel a twinge of guilt at his feeling of relief, but then shook it off. He liked Carol, or had. Since they'd gotten to Alexandria she had seemed to want to revert to her old life –play housewife and bake cookies and all that shit he'd imagined everyone but trash like his family did. It made him uncomfortable. It wasn't the Carol he had come to know and trust-it almost felt like she was playing a game with everyone-including him.

Standing he crossed the room to the hall and headed to the back entrance. He could slip out that way and cross the few yards to Denise's house with Tara. He wanted to get her opinion about a few things and didn't want anyone to see him over there. He'd been talking to her off and on since the walker attack on the town and subsequent Wolf attack. She'd been a big help to him sorting out his thoughts and he appreciated the fact that she kept her mouth shut about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Daryl and Denise sat talking quietly in the living room of their house. Eugene was reading upstairs in his room. Tara was packing for a scouting trip she and Heath were going on the next morning. They planned on being gone a minimum of two weeks-a plan Rick had reluctantly agreed to. Tara had pushed for the trip-she reasoned the two of them could travel faster and further by themselves. They wanted to scout north of the settlement for any other survivors, encampments, supplies. The thought was that if they found another settlement that was open to the idea of expanding then if things didn't improve with Negan those who wanted to relocate would have an option to do so.

The council had agreed that once Tara and Heath returned if the trip was successful they could send other scouting groups out further afield. Rick and his original group had privately agreed that Negan was the final nail in the coffin for their desire to stay at Alexandria. First the walkers were still too numerous in this area, second they were sure there were remnants of the Wolves group wandering around outside the walls, and now Negan and his group. Rick and the group had been discussing the option of scouting further north and west to find a safer place before they ran across Paul and then Negan. Rick had insisted that they make Alexandria safe for anyone choosing to stay and then they could plan an exit. With Negan taking Diana, their group was even more determined now to leave Alexandria behind them as soon as they found a viable alternative.

Daryl took his leave when Tara wandered in to say she'd finished packing. He politely turned down an invitation to dinner-he was more comfortable with the two women now, but he still avoided Eugene as much as possible. He didn't understand how either of the women had brought Eugene into their household, but he didn't understand the reasoning of most folks actions.

Daryl wandered back down the street to the house he was still sharing with Rick and Michonne, Carl and Judith. He realized he himself would need to find a new place sooner or later. He wouldn't feel comfortable there the more Rick and Michonne grew into a family. He didn't want to be the odd man out, staying on because they felt sorry for him because he was by himself. He'd been looking around the settlement for a small place where he could be comfortable on his own, but hadn't been successful as yet. The houses he'd looked at were either too big or already occupied. He'd thought briefly of salvaging a camper of some sort from outside the walls and fixing it up in the field out by the back wall of the town. There were trees there, some fruit trees, and Maggie had spoken of starting a smaller garden back there. He could keep an eye on the garden, have some privacy and shade. He hadn't found anything that suited him so far.

He walked up to Aaron and Eric's garage and pulled the cover off the second bike he was trying to build. While he had a replacement bow from Diana, he was still without his bike-a situation that still chafed at him. So he'd taken parts he'd left unused from the first bike and scavenged for others and had begun the process of building a second bike. It was taking longer than the first had however given the siege they'd been under had greatly hampered his scavenging efforts.

As he squatted beside the bare frame and contemplated what he'd need to add on next, Paul came striding up the driveway.

"Rick thought I might find you here," he said quietly, stopping short of entering the garage. Daryl nodded quietly. "Diana wanted me to tell you something," Paul continued quietly. Daryl's head snapped up at that and he stood.

"What?" he mumbled, and began chewing on his lip. His eyes were everywhere but on Paul. Why would she want Paul to say something to him? She'd been pissed at him before she had left with Negan. He'd turned her down, she probably hated him.

At Paul's continued silence, he finally glanced at Paul's face. Paul sighed. "She wanted me to tell you not to blame yourself for all of this. She knows you blame yourself for everything bad that happens, and she said this was her choice. Her decision. That she'll make it out of this and that you two will have another chance to talk when she gets back."

Daryl blew out a huff of embarrassment. "She don't need ta be thinkin' bout me, she needs to be thinkin' bout how to get outta there," he rasped uncomfortably.

Paul nodded. "She is. My sister is a very resourceful woman. She's also extremely stubborn, as I'm sure you know," and here he smirked slightly at the expression on Daryl's face. "If Diana says she'll be back to talk to you, you can count on it happening," Paul continued.

Daryl looked at Paul, his face a mix of emotions-anxiety, hope, confusion. "She said she wants to be with me," he whispered, his hands twisting the red shop rag he always kept handy.

Paul nodded. "You want to be with her too. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you listen to her. Her exuberance," and here Paul smiled, "can be overwhelming. She is a very strong woman-a weak man wouldn't interest her. You're a good match for her, and she knows it. I think she's right. Don't get in your own way, Daryl. When she comes back, be with her. I think you'd be good for each other. And in this world we don't always get very many chances at happiness now. Take the chance you're being offered." Paul nodded at Daryl, turned and started back down the driveway. Daryl stared after him-speechless as usual whenever confronted by emotions and feelings. Hearing a sound, he looked down at his hands and was surprised to realize that he'd torn the shop rag in two.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rick and Glenn, Eugene, Abraham and Paul accompanied Michonne, Carol, Sasha, Rosita and Denise to Negan's settlement three days later. Denise had been reluctant to go outside the walls, but Rick had persuaded her to join them so she could assess how Diana was faring physically. Faced with Rick's request along with Paul and Daryl also paying her a visit the night before separately, she had caved and reluctantly agreed.

Rick and Michonne had driven a truck with Paul and Sasha, while Daryl had driven another truck with Denise, Rosita and Carol. Eugene and Abraham were forced to make the trip together, much to their chagrin. There had been little conversation in any of the vehicles as everyone was tense about their impending arrival at Negan's settlement.

As soon as they drew near the walls, Rick had stopped the truck and climbed out slowly. His hands were raised and he shouted to the guard, "We came to talk to Negan about doing some trade. And some of our women wanted to visit with Diana." The guard had turned and shouted for someone to get Negan. Rick struggled to keep still and not pace or fidget. The aim was to look normal and unconcerned.

After a few minutes the gate opened and Negan strode out with two henchmen. "What the fuck are you doing back here so soon?" he barked out. Daryl felt Denise jump beside him and he mumbled something under his breath. Rosita and Carol whispered to Denise to calm down and act normal, which made Daryl swear under his breath.

Rick kept his hands up and stayed near his truck. "Came to see if you'd want to do some trading, now things are settled between us." Negan sneered at this. "And some of our women wanted to visit with Diana." Everyone held their breath as they waited for Negan's reaction.

To their surprise, he nodded slowly. "Okay. Diana said the other day she didn't have anyone to talk to here. Was bitchin' and whinin' bout how she missed her friends. Not many women here and sure not any she'd care to talk to." He paused a moment and seemed to decide on something. "Your women came come in. Not any of you men. You stay out here and we can talk trade while they talk whatever the fuck it is women talk about," he rasped.

Rick started to shake his head and Michonne slid from the car and gave him her signature shut the hell up look. "That would be great," she called out. She motioned the other women to climb out of the vehicles and follow her as she cast another sharp look Rick's way. Rick rubbed his jaw ruefully as Daryl strode up beside him.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd let a woman jerk your chain," Daryl mumbled.

Rick grinned sheepishly. "That ain't just any woman, brother. You've seen how she fights. Would you really want to cross her?"

Daryl snorted and shook his head. Abraham guffawed loudly and clapped a meaty hand on Rick's shoulder, causing Rick to wince painfully at Daryl.

"Well, let's get this shit started," Abraham growled and the men walked over to where Negan stood with his arms crossed over his chest frowning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two hours later as the group drove back toward Alexandria, Michonne filled Rick and Paul in on what had taken place. In the other vehicle, Carol and Denise had relayed what they had found out to Daryl.

"She alright?" Daryl had asked anxiously as soon he had put some distance between his vehicle and Negan's settlement.

Denise had nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, she seems to be doing really well." At Daryl's sharp look askance, Denise colored. "Diana said Negan is charming, polite….caters to her every whim and wish." She said quietly.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' bout?" Daryl exploded, banging his fists on the steering wheel.

"Daryl," Carol yelped. "For heaven's sake, what Denise is saying is true. You ought to be glad he's treating her well. Did you want us to tell you he's beating and raping her?" She continued hotly.

Daryl shook his head. "No! That's not what I meant," he spat back. Denise shrank back against the passenger door. She was used to Daryl's extreme mood swings, but she'd never experienced one up close and personal.

"Jesus Christ Daryl, you're scaring Denise," Rosita chimed in.

Daryl huffed out a breath, his face flushing. He ducked his head away and began to tear at his thumb. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Carol flashed him a look. "Sorry is right," she snapped. Daryl glared back at her in the rearview mirror. "Tell him the rest, Denise. He might be able to keep from yelling this time," she added. Another glare from Daryl and Carol waved him off unconcernedly.

"Well," Denise began again, still scrunched against the passenger door. "Diana said Negan has terrorized everyone at that place. She doesn't know what all he's done, doesn't want to know-but he has a stranglehold on everyone there. No one dares to cross him. So she said we can't expect any help from anyone there. If we kill Negan, some of his group might join us after-but she wouldn't trust them either. They've been brutalized too long-they'll turn on anyone who tries to help them." Here Denise sighed and looked pleadingly at Carol.

"What?" Daryl snarled.

Carol sighed and looked at both Rosita and Denise. "Diana thinks we should kill everyone in the settlement. And burn the place down. No survivors. She thinks that's the only way we'll ever be safe from that group."

Daryl nodded thoughtfully. "What do ya think?" he stared at Carol in the rearview mirror.

"I think she may be right," Carol said softly. Daryl shifted his gaze to Rosita and she nodded in agreement with Carol.

Daryl nodded thoughtfully and they continued the drive back to Alexandria in silence, each one contemplating the consequences of such an action on them and their community.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks went by-two weeks of planning, arguing, changing plans, more arguing. The majority of the group charged with keeping the town safe-those that went outside the walls for supplies along with those that guarded the walls-were in favor of burning Negan and his followers down when they rescued Diana. They did not want to take the chance of leaving anyone alive who could come after them like the Wolves had.

Morgan as usual was in total opposition to this plan. Even after all that happened with the Wolves and now Negan he still believed they could work out a peaceful solution that would allow everyone to continue to build toward a new normal. Trade with other settlements, peace with other groups, no more fear of sudden attacks or sieges. And much to Rick and Paul's chagrin Morgan had swayed a sizeable faction to his opinion. Rick was loathe to go forward with his preference without securing a majority of the town as a whole behind his decision.

So the days went by with shortened tempers, anxious faces and much heated discussions regarding the options for each plan-rescuing Diana and burning the place down or working out an agreement with Negan where Diana could return to the town whenever she wished without fear of reprisal.

Privately Daryl, Paul and Rick agreed that the only way to get Diana back would be to kill Negan and thus everyone in that settlement. None of them believed Negan would willingly let Diana return. Rick had asked Michonne and the women who had visited Diana what their opinion was, and they had reluctantly agreed. To them it had sounded like Negan was behaving well as long as he was getting his way. They didn't believe he would agree to let Diana come back to live in Alexandria without a fight of some kind. And then they'd all be back to square one-another siege, more attacks.

While the group planned and argued, different members had gone outside the walls in search of supplies-food, ammunition, weapons. Fall was just a week or so away, the nights were getting cooler and the town was in need of warmer clothing, blankets, etc. Tara and Heath had left two days ago to travel in a westerly direction, staying well away from Negan's settlement. They were due back this afternoon-tomorrow six more people would split up and head North. Even though Negan had kept his word since Diana had gone with him, they remained cautious in how they scheduled scouting groups departing and returning.

Daryl was sitting on the front steps working on a bolt for one of the bows he'd gotten from Diana when he heard a shout from the direction of the front gate. He jumped up and headed toward the gate at a jog. Rick joined him halfway there as well as Aaron. Getting closer they sped up as they saw Spencer motioning frantically from the guard tower. Gabriel was on duty at the gate and fumbling about opening the gate.

As Gabriel pushed the gate open, Rick and Daryl stopped in their tracks. There on the other side stood Heath, bloodied and limping. Gabriel helped Heath inside the gate as Rick and the other two men joined him.

"What happened?" Rick bit out, gazing all over Heath to ascertain his injuries.

Heath leaned heavily against Gabriel, his breathing labored. "Some guy-Dwight-ambushed us yesterday afternoon. He and a couple of other guys. We told them we had a truce with Negan-but he said he wasn't with Negan. That he was on the outs with Negan and he didn't recognize any truce we had with him." Heath coughed loudly and spat out some blood.

Daryl flinched at the name Heath had spoken. "That asshole have blonde hair? Have a crossbow?" Rick looked curiously at Daryl and Daryl rolled a shoulder. "That's the fucker took my bike and bow out in those burned out woods," he replied to Rick's look.

"Yeah, he's the same guy. He bragged about tricking you and stealing your stuff," Heath gasped.

Daryl gave Heath a sharp look. "Where the fuck is Tara?" he snapped.

Heath sagged heavily against Gabriel and shook his head. "Dwight killed her with that bow," he said between increasingly harsh coughs.

Aaron stepped toward Heath and helped Gabriel steady him. "We've gotta get him to the infirmary," Aaron said.

Daryl flinched at Aaron's words. "Denise will be there. She can't find out like this," he began.

Rick shook his head. "We don't have any choice, Daryl. Heath needs medical attention. C'mon, lets get him over there and then we can get some more information," he rasped and began walking rapidly toward the infirmary with Aaron and Gabriel following, Heath propped between them.

Daryl turned back to the gate and looked out toward the road Heath had been standing on. Spencer joined him at the entrance. "Ya see anything? Any truck or some kinda vehicle? Shape he's in he couldn't been walking for long before he got here," Daryl rasped as he squinted out at the road.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, a ways down the road I saw some kind of truck stop and then somebody just rolled Heath off the tailgate like they were dumping garbage and then they left. I watched a while before I realized who they'd dumped off. I didn't see any other vehicle, just the one."

Daryl nodded curtly and chewed on his lip. "Go on back up on the tower, I'll get somebody to take Gabriel's place here," he mumbled and turned to walk back toward the infirmary. Spencer nodded and climbed back up the tower. Daryl hunched his shoulders and forced himself to keep walking to the infirmary. This was all his damn fault-if he'd just killed that bastard Dwight instead of helping him. Merle must be laughing his ass off wherever he was now. Soft, pansy ass Darylina had gone and got somebody killed because he was too gutless to do what had needed to be done. Daryl drew in a deep breath and tried to steady himself as he opened the door to the infirmary.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been torture for Daryl to watch Denise try to take care of Heath all the while slowly falling apart at the realization that Tara wasn't coming back. As soon as Denise had finished tending to Heath and gotten him stabilized, Rosita had stepped forward and led Denise toward the home she had shared with Tara.

Word had spread quickly throughout the town, and the evening had seen different people, some individually and some in groups, come to pay their respects to Denise. There would be no wake or funeral, as Heath had explained that Dwight had forbidden Heath to bring Tara's body back to Alexandria. He explained that after Dwight had shot Tara he had proceeded to torture both she and Heath before he finally finished her off with another arrow to the head. Heath had told them as Denise tended to him that Dwight had been full of questions about Alexandria, how many lived there, what kind of supplies they had and what type of agreement they had worked out with Negan.

Now Daryl stood uneasily, shifting from foot to foot in the living room of what used to be Denise and Tara's house. Denise was crying quietly, obviously ill at ease with the attention focused on her by the group of people gathered at the house. Carol sat beside Denise on the couch patting her hand softly while Maggie and Glen hovered near the doorway and Rick paced anxiously up and down the front hall. Michonne stood silent near the front window, observing everyone.

Daryl cleared his throat and started to speak. His voice was rougher, more hoarse than usual. "I'm sorry bout all this, bout Tara. I promise I'll…"

Denise raised her head up from where she was slumped against a side cushion. Her face flushed and she frowned. "What are you sorry for Daryl?" she snapped.

Daryl took a tentative step back, his face now flushing. He rolled a shoulder and mumbled. "Sorry bout Tara. That was my fault, that fucker shot her with my bow. If I'd just killed him…"

Denise stood up suddenly and shook her head vehemently. "No, no you're not doing that. You're not blaming yourself for something that isn't your damn fault," she spoke, softly at first and then getting louder although not shouting.

The rest of the group looked at Denise and then Daryl anxiously, surprised that Denise was speaking like this to Daryl and even more surprised Daryl hadn't turned and stomped out.

Daryl nodded and cleared his throat again. "It is my fault," he insisted, "if I had killed that bastard he couldn't have taken my bow and then he wouldn't have been able to kill Tara," he said softly, clearly guilt stricken.

Denise shook her head again and approached Daryl, stopping just short of chest to chest with him. "No dammit. You didn't cause this. If that asshole hadn't had your bow, he would've shot her, or beaten her to death, or something else just as bad. That's just what was going to happen. You had nothing to do with it. So quit blaming yourself for this. It doesn't bring Tara back. It doesn't make me feel less heartbroken. Just fucking stop it," Denise burst into harsh sobs and to everyone's shock Daryl pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He murmured something softly in her ear and she hiccupped and nodded against his chest. He started to turn her down the hall towards the bedrooms. Jerking his chin at Carol he rasped, "Can ya get us a glass of water?" and quietly led Denise down the hall.

Carol looked around at the others, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Maggie and Glen looked just as surprised. Michonne and Rick though gave each other a look full of meaning and nodded to each other. "Go on and take him that water Carol," Michonne said softly. "And then the rest of us will walk you home and leave them alone for a while." Michonne herded Maggie and Glen out the front door to the porch and waited there with them while Rick watched Carol fill a glass of water and then take it down the hall toward the bedroom where Daryl had lit a small lamp. Rick heard Daryl murmuring to Carol and then she came rapidly back down the hall and went out the door, Rick following her and closing the door behind him.

On the porch Carol stopped and glared at both Michonne and Rick. "What the hell was all that about?"

Michonne gazed steadily back at Carol, silent as a sphinx. Rick cleared his throat and hmmed a minute. Then looking at Michonne first and seeing her slight nod, he spoke.

"Daryl and Denise have gotten pretty close –he's been talking to her for a while now about some stuff and she's helped him sort some things out. He told me not that long ago that he feels like Denise is the sister he never had. He feels protective of her-like he did Beth," and here he nodded at Maggie and Glen. "He's not in love with her, he wasn't in love with Beth. But he loved her-deeply-and he still grieves over her. That's part of the reason he avoided getting involved with Diana-he doesn't feel like he can protect anyone the way he should protect them. He's got a huge amount of guilt for Beth's death," here he looked again at Maggie and Glen. He rubbed his hand over his chin. "We all know how Merle treated him-that's nothing compared to what his father did to him. He has no self esteem, he feels like he's not good enough to even live here with us," and he paused at the gasp from Carol, Maggie and Glen. He nodded his head. "Yeah, he feels like he's just some junk yard dog, guarding us but not good enough to ever really be with us. He feels responsible for everything bad that happens, whether or not it makes sense to us-that feeling of worthlessness was literally beat into him. In Daryl's mind, it's his fault Herschel died, the prison fell, Andrea died, Sophia died….pretty much if something bad happens it's his fault. And in his mind he can't ever even begin to do enough to make up for all his shortcomings." Rick shook his head sadly. "I love him. He's my brother in every way but blood. I try to let him know how much I trust him and respect him-but it never really sinks in. In his mind I'm just saying shit so he'll stick around and keep guarding us. Don't get me wrong-he loves us. With all his heart and soul, and he'd give his life for any of us. But he doesn't believe any of us will ever feel the same about him."

Carol wiped her face and sighed. Maggie and Glen nodded. Michonne took Rick's hand and began to lead them all down the stairs and away from the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Morning found Carol puttering around in Rick and Michonne's kitchen. She often came over to help out with Judith and prep meals for the little family-Rosita and Sasha rarely ate and Carol needed something to do to settle her nerves beside smoke. She had just decided to bake some muffins when Michonne wandered into the kitchen looking for some water. Michonne retrieved a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and leaned against the kitchen island watching Carol curiously.

Carol was stirring the muffin batter so quickly and so violently Michonne was surprised the bowl didn't fly out of Carol's hands and shatter. At the sound of the front door closing Carol's head jerked toward the direction of the hall.

"That was Rick leaving," Michonne said softly, still eyeing Carol but frowning now.

Carol nodded briefly and continued to mix the batter absent mindedly.

"Daryl stayed with Denise. He'll be staying with her for a while, he doesn't want her in the house alone," Michonne continued.

Carol stopped mixing the batter at that and snorted in disbelief. "She's not alone, Eugene lives there too," she snapped.

Michonne arched a brow at her. "Really Carol? Eugene?" She stared at Carol until Carol finally dropped her gaze and turned to busy herself with pouring the batter into the muffin pan.

"I didn't know he'd gotten so close to her," Carol mumbled, her back still to Michonne.

"Not many people did. Daryl doesn't like anyone knowing his business. You know that. Rick and I only knew because Rick had seen Daryl coming across the back lawn one night. He had asked Daryl why he was sneaking around the yard in the dark, worried that Daryl was going outside the wall to do something foolish. Daryl told him he'd been talking to Denise, said Rick could tell me but he didn't want anyone else to know." Michonne shrugged when Carol turned and glared at her.

"He could've talked to me," Carol whispered, hurt obvious in her features.

Michonne shook her head. "Daryl wanted to talk to Denise and get her professional opinion about a few things. I don't know about what," she said, seeing the curiosity on Carol's face, "neither does Rick. We think it has a lot to do with his family and how he was raised. About Merle. And about Beth."

At the mention of Beth's name Carol bit her lip and wiped absently at her face. "What happened when they were out there together? Was he in love with her?"

Michonne shook her head. "No, you heard Rick. Daryl loved Beth like family, and feels a huge amount of guilt over her death. Rick and I have no idea of what happened while they were out there alone those weeks, and Daryl hasn't talked about it with us."

Carol nodded slightly. "I've hoped…..for a long time now…..that he would realize how much I care about him," she said softly.

Michonne hmmed in sympathy. "I know. But I don't think he will ever see you as other than a sister. Best to accept that and move on Carol. Find someone who cares for you like you do them," she said softly.

Carol frowned. "Easy for you to say. You have Rick. You have an instant family now," she snapped.

Michonne felt herself bristle up at that. "There's not been anything easy about any of this for anyone Carol. A lot of good people have died-Rick's wife for one, my husband and child as well. Whatever happiness any of us find at this point will be hard won and after a lot of heartbreak. Don't ever say anything like that to me again Carol," and Michonne turned on her heel and strode angrily out of the kitchen and went out the front door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two days later Rick walked out his front door to find Daryl leaning against the porch railing smoking a cigarette and staring moodily out at the street.

"Hey," Rick rasped, and raked his hand through his still damp hair. He noted Daryl was in the same clothes he'd been in that night at Denise's. The circles under his eyes spoke to his lack of sleep. Rick stifled a sigh. He sure hoped Denise looked better than Daryl at this point.

Daryl nodded back silently. He cleared his throat a few times, and Rick stood still while he patiently waited for Daryl to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Been thinkin'…." Daryl started, then glanced quickly at Rick. Rick nodded to go ahead and Daryl turned away from the street and faced Rick full on. He began to pick at his fingers and bite at his lip, a sure sign of agitation. "Think we need to go see Negan soon. Not wait another week like we planned. Don't like the idea of this Dwight prick wanderin' round out there-if he's on the outs with Negan maybe Negan's guys can help find him," he rasped.

Rick nodded slowly, mulling the idea over. "I think you're right," he said at last. "This guy seems like a wild card we don't need to deal with. Whatever we end up decidin' ta do-kill Negan and his group or see about negotiatin' with him bout Diana, we don't need that asshole screwing up our plans." He nodded again. "Let's get some of our guys together and see about going out to see Negan tomorrow first thing. Let him know Dwight is out there like a loose cannon and let him take care of it." Rick nodded again and headed down the steps toward the armory. Daryl hmmed and lit another cigarette, watching Rick as he headed off for his daily inventory and patrol.

He stiffened as he heard the front door open again, and closed his eyes when he recognized Carol's tread on the porch.

"Hey Daryl, I've still got some breakfast in there if you're hungry," she said softly, smiling tentatively.

Daryl grunted and shook his head, starting down the stairs.

"Hey, you know that guy Tobin?" she asked and he stopped and half turned toward her.

"Yeah, what about him?" he asked, squinting at her in the sunlight.

"He asked me to dinner," she said softly. She held her breath, hoping against hope that this would get a rise out of him. That the thought of some man paying attention to her would finally grab his interest.

Daryl gave a short nod. "'s good Carol. Seems like a nice guy," and he turned and strode off toward Denise's house.

Carol sighed and turned and went back into the house. She sat down heavily in a chair at the kitchen table and burst into harsh tears.


	18. Chapter 18

Just a note of appreciation to all of you who have been reading this novella of mine. I am especially grateful for the all the encouragement I've received from my readers.

And now a special shoutout to Bubblesbromleigh aka Mistyeye-she has been gracious and patient in letting me bounce some ideas off her as well as giving very helpful suggestions. This chapter had a lot of input from her. Gracias, Merci, Danke sister from another mother.

Chapter 18

The next morning, Rick and some of the others-Abraham, Daryl, Paul, Aaron, Spencer and various others from the town arrived at Negan's gates. Rick stepped out of the truck he was driving and was immediately on alert. There was no one at the guard tower. He looked around suspiciously, suspecting some type of ambush. Seeing none he motioned for Daryl to walk back to the other vehicles with him.

"Somethings wrong," Rick bit out anxiously as he leaned against the door of the truck Abraham was driving.

"I agree," Abraham nodded back. "What do you want to do?"

Paul leaned over toward the window from his seat beside Abraham. "I want to go in. That's my sister in there, and if there's something going on I want to get her out of it," he snapped and then yanked his door open and stepped out.

"I agree," Rick replied. "I think some of us should stay out here with the vehicles. Keep the walkie talkies on channel 9 so we keep in contact." Rick motioned for Spencer to come over toward Abraham's truck.

Spencer strode over, gazing warily about him. "What's going on?"

Paul paced about impatiently. "There's no guard, somethings wrong. I'm going in to get my sister," he snapped.

Daryl frowned and started chewing at his lip. "'m goin' in too," he mumbled, gazing about him and taking note of the area.

Abraham snorted. "Hell, I'm goin' in too," he huffed out.

Rick nodded and held his hands up. "Okay, okay. So Paul, Daryl, you, me-who else? At least two more." And he looked around at the vehicles thoughtfully, trying to think who would be best to stay back and guard the vehicles.

"I'll come," Spencer volunteered as Aaron stepped up.

"Me too," Aaron said quietly.

Rick nodded. "Okay, then let the others know what's going on and we'll go in," he replied as he started checking his ammo and weapons.

The others going in with Rick checked their weapons and ammo as well and when Spencer and Aaron nodded that they were ready the group cautiously approached the gate.

Upon closer inspection, Rick found that the gate wasn't locked and there was no one guarding the gate. He turned to look at the others and waved at them to follow him with caution.

They slid the gate open slowly and eased into the avenue that led into the center of the settlement and Negan's residence. The entire camp was silent, which served to make the group even more ill at ease. Negan had at least fifty residents of his main camp, and none were seen or heard.

Rick motioned for the group to proceed slowly, all held their weapons at the ready as they advanced toward Negan's quarters. Rick's head jerked up when he smelled smoke and pointed toward the back area of the camp. There they saw a black plume spiraling upward.

Paul shook his head in agitation. "Fuck it, c'mon!" he yelled and took off at a run toward Negan's quarters. The others followed as they realized Paul wasn't going to listen to reason at this point.

Coming up to Negan's residence, the group saw some of Negan's guards lying about in pools of blood. Their throats looked to have been slit and their faces stabbed to prevent turning. Looking at each other with growing horror they quickly gained access to Negan's home-what had once been an opulent home- and immediately realized they had entered a house of death. Blood was pooled on floors and splashed on walls, bodies lay everywhere-on stairs, in hallways.

Paul ran up the stairs toward Negan's private rooms with Rick and the others in hot pursuit. Here there were more bodies but no blood. Rick looked curiously at some of the faces and concluded some of these men at least had been poisoned. He and Daryl looked at each other and then toward the room Paul was yanking the door open to. They hurried to join him and stopped at the threshold of the room in shock.

Paul yelled out his sister's name, his voice breaking in the midst. What had once been his beautiful sister lifted her head from where she was tearing at Negan's throat. Her eyes glared at Paul, her mouth full of flesh and blood running down her chin as she growled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What the fuck happened here?" Abraham boomed out.

At the sound of a chuckle, the men turned and looked toward a chair near a curtained window. There sat Dwight, a gun in his hand trained on them.

"So we meet again friends," he snarled. Daryl snarled back and raised his bow.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rick demanded, pointing his weapon at Dwight as well.

Dwight nodded toward Daryl. "That fucker there has gotten in my way for the last time. Needed to be taught a lesson. So did that one there," and here he jerked his chin at the body on the floor where Diana had resumed her carnage.

"How? How did you cause all this?" Rick snapped, trying to keep an eye on both Paul and Daryl.

"Easy, told the bastard I was surrendering but I had information to trade. Showed him that girl's body-the one from your place that I killed," he taunted. Aaron started and blurted out Tara's name. Dwight nodded. "Guess so, didn't bother to learn her name. Just knew she'd come in handy. Showed Negan her body to convince him I'd found out some shit about your little community," here he snickered and winked at Daryl. Daryl growled again and Rick ran his hand over his face.

"Just get to the fucking point already," Paul snapped. He stood staring at the creature who had been his sister, unable to tear his gaze away. Tears streamed down his face without him noticing.

"Well, I gave a lot of thought to how I could best hurt Negan-after he burned half my fuckin' face for my crime of stealin' from him" Dwight continued coldly. "And after he took my girl from me and kept her as one of his so called wives," he spat out. "So I told him that his precious Diana was no better than a whore. That she'd been fucking your man Daryl here," and he laughed at the look both Paul and Daryl gave him. "See this way I could hurt both Negan and your group, you miserable fucker," he continued, his voice rising with anger.

Rick swore softly under his breath as he saw Daryl tense up-he knew Daryl was about to attack Dwight and he knew there was no stopping him. This was not going to end well-more of them were going to be wounded or killed.

Dwight nodded and smiled in anticipation of the coming opportunity to kill Daryl finally.

"Goddammit are you going to tell us what the hell happened or do we have to beat it out of you?" Abraham yelled, completely out of patience at this point.

Dwight snickered. "What I expected of course. Negan accused Diana of lying, ended up choking her to death. Then when he realized what he'd done he went crazy. Fell on his knees and hugged her to him and cried like a damn baby. Didn't think about her turning, dumbass. Didn't take her very long either and before he could do anything she'd torn his damn throat out. She's still enjoying her snack now," and he waved over at Diana where she had now begun to tear into Negan's chest cavity.

Paul suddenly raised his gun and fired at Diana. She jerked and fell across Negan's body, finally silent. Then Paul walked over to where the two bodies lay and fired a shot into Negan's skull.

Dwight clapped his hands as if applauding a show. Daryl lunged at Dwight and grabbing his throat dragged him to the floor where he proceeded to knock the gun out of his hand and began to punch Dwight about the face as hard as he could. Each blow that landed drew a grunt out of both Daryl and Dwight. Dwight laughed hysterically as Daryl continued to assault him, which only served to drive Daryl into a more vicious assault.

Aaron crossed the room suddenly and yanked the curtain aside. They all could see a mass of flames advancing on the building there were in. "What the hell happened?" Aaron mumbled in astonishment. Daryl let up his assault momentarily to look toward the window where Aaron stood.

"I had my men murder everyone here, at least all the assholes who wouldn't join us. Told them they could take whatever they wanted while I took care of business in here. And that they were to set this place on fire and burn it the hell down. Guess they started a little sooner than I'd planned," Dwight snickered.

Daryl punched Dwight in the mouth again. "Shut the fuck up you prick," he rasped.

"Fuck you," Dwight spat back and reached up to stab Daryl in the back of his left shoulder with the knife he'd filched from Daryl's sheath.

Daryl arched up and yelled in pain as Dwight twisted it viciously before Paul stepped over and shot Dwight point blank in the face. Rick and Abraham pulled Daryl off the floor where he'd pinned Dwight down and Abraham quickly yanked the blade from Daryl's back. Daryl was white faced from both the shock of the knife attack as well as from the sight of Diana sprawled dead over Negan's body.

"We've got to get out of here before we're trapped by the fire," Rick yelled as he tried to corral the men toward the door.

"I'm staying," Paul yelled. "I'm not leaving my sister like this. You go on and I'll meet up with you later," he continued. Rick looked at Paul uneasily and then out the window again. He couldn't make Paul leave his sister's body but he also couldn't put his group at further risk by lingering while the fire advanced.

"Okay," Rick reluctantly agreed.

"I'll stay and help Paul," Spencer said quietly, stepping over to help Paul lift Diana from the floor so they could carry her out.

Rick nodded again and motioned to Abraham to help him half drag Daryl out the door, Aaron following them. Daryl struggled to get loose of the men, but Abraham tightened his grip on Daryl's arm and hustled him along. "We've seen enough death today, Dixon," Abraham grumbled, "don't need to see yours too. Leave Paul to bury his sister, you're not in any shape to help him with that," he huffed.

Daryl continued to twist and pull and resist. "That knife wound ain't nothin'" he snarled.

"Maybe not, but you weren't the only one back there punching the hell out of someone. That asshole got in some pretty good blows as well, your face is already puffing up and turning colors. Need to get you back and take a look at ya," Rick joined in and nodding at Abraham they dragged Daryl along faster.

Stopping just outside the front entrance, the three men glanced down the street to where the fire was roaring along, rapidly devouring buildings in its way.

"C'mon, quit fucking around-we gotta run now and get outta here," Abraham yelled and they ran toward the front gate with Daryl finally not protesting.

They ran through the front gate and toward the group waiting for them. "Load up! We're heading out, the towns burning down!" Rick yelled toward the others. They rapidly piled in the respective vehicles, doubling up so they could leave a car for Spencer and Paul and headed off back toward Alexandria.

As they drove off, Rick looked over at Daryl and frowned. Daryl was bloodied and battered, but what concerned Rick was the look of shock settling on Daryl's face. It was the look Daryl had worn for months after Beth's death. Rick sighed and gripped the wheel tightly and wondered if this was going to be the thing that drove Daryl so far over the edge he wouldn't be able to come back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rick paced the floor while Michonne watched him silently from the couch. He and Abraham had wrestled Daryl to the infirmary while Aaron had fetched Denise to tend to Daryl. The knife wound had been deep and ragged, and Denise had spent quite a while cleaning and stitching it. Daryl had laid on the table silent, staring off into space with unfocused eyes. While she'd tended to Daryl, Rick had sent Abraham and the others to inform Maggie of what had happened at Negan's camp.

An hour or so after Rick had arrived back at Alexandria, Paul and Spencer had arrived with Diana's body and a group had immediately set to digging a hole for her burial. Paul wanted her buried as soon as possible, he didn't want anyone looking at the monster his sister had been turned into. As soon as Diana had been buried, Paul had gone back to Rick's house and holed up in the bedroom he'd been occupying.

Once Daryl had been stitched up, Denise had insisted he be taken back to her house. He'd been staying there anyway, best to stay where she could keep an eye on him. Rick had reluctantly agreed and helped Denise walk him over. He remained eerily silent and after the initial scuffle to get him to the infirmary he was now surprisingly compliant to go wherever they led him. Rick had helped Denise get him settled on what he thought was her bed and then she had waived him off, saying she would tend to him.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Rick finally gritted out. He stopped pacing and turned to face Michonne. She noted the pain and horror on his face-they'd faced many terrible things together but this had been completely unexpected and out of the blue. On the one hand, they no longer had Negan or his group to contend with. On the other, some of Dwight's men and Negan's had to have gotten away and were roaming around out there now-loose cannons and unpredictable as to whether or when they would attack again.

Michonne continued her silence, knowing Rick needed to think out loud to deal with this. He didn't really want a response from her as yet.

"It's one goddam thing after another!" Rick burst out in frustration. "The farm, the prison, Terminus, here. We're never going to be safe again, never going to be able to just fucking live," he continued. "Negan's gone but now we have to worry about his men and Dwight's men out there, waiting to ambush us again. And if not them, goddamit there'll be somebody else tomorrow or the day after." He started pacing again, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Rick, go clean up and come to bed. Let this sink in. Tomorrow we can call everybody together and see if anyone has some ideas about what we should do next. We need to rest tonight, while we can." She stood and crossed the room and laid her hand on Rick's shoulder. He stopped pacing and gazed at her tiredly. "I'm sure those men are trying to wrap their heads around what happened just like we are. I think we've got a day or two to regroup. C'mon, come clean up and get some rest," she said softly.

Rick nodded and allowed Michonne to pull him towards the stairs and up toward the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A big thank you again to Mistyeye…..she came up with the idea for a shower scene, she is currently writing one. I decided to incorporate it into this story. Hope it worked for you, I felt better after writing it.

The sound of the water hitting skin and tile came from the shower, while steam from the hot water swirled about the room. A faint intermingling of voices, one female and one male, drifted from the shower as well.

Suddenly the water cut off and there was a feminine giggle as the glass door opened and out stepped a man. He reached for a towel hanging near the door and handed it to the female behind him. Stepping fully out of the shower, he leant over the double sinks toward the mirror and wiped some of the mist from the mirror. Leaning back, he gazed at himself with wonder and bemusement on his face.

The woman wrapped the towel around her and came to stand by his side. Looking from the mirror back to him, she smiled. "The difference is amazing, isn't it?" she murmured as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

He nodded in agreement. "This is what I look like?"

She nodded. "This is what you truly look like," she amended.

He sighed and nodded. He gazed intently at the mirror, noting the chiseled, handsome features free of scars or lines from worry and stress. He was well built, lean but powerful. Turning his back to the mirror, he gazed in frank delight. "I'll be damned," he whispered.

The woman leaned over and kissed his back. "No scars, no tattoos. That happened to your physical being. What happened to your body doesn't show on your soul."

He shook his head again in bemusement. "Why couldn't I have looked like this always?"

She shook her head. "Your experiences were necessary to make you the person you needed to be for that situation. You wouldn't have learnt how to overcome self doubt, self hatred, feeling useless and worthless if you hadn't had to suffer first. And bear the scars from that suffering."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Beth," he breathed and closed his eyes to breathe in her scent. "Why do you look different too? You look…..older-like a grown woman," he questioned.

"This is how I look. I was just a young girl this time around when I died. My soul is much older however, we're nearly the same age you and I."

"I don't want to leave you again," he murmured, his voice breaking.

"I'm here Daryl. For now. But you can't stay-it isn't time yet. You still have some things to tend to first," she whispered back, gently brushing his damp hair from his brow.

"I don't want to," he pleaded, and her heart broke hearing the pain in his voice.

"I know, but we don't have any control over it. I told you-we've been together over and over as long as I can remember. We've been friends, brothers, sisters, father and daughter, mother and son-we will always find each other. I wasn't supposed to be with you very long this time-hopefully next time it will be different."

Daryl nodded thoughtfully. "And it's like that with Rick too? Michonne? Merle?"

Beth nodded again. "Yes, some souls are meant to be together one way or another. It's easy to tell when you've met before-you feel an instant and intense attraction to the other person-not necessarily as a lover but as a friend or sibling or coworker…..those are the people you feel instantly comfortable with, as if you've known them forever. Because you have. And we're brought together again and again to teach and learn from each other."

Daryl sighed sadly. "Why do I have to go on alone without you?" he pulled her closer to him and kissed her fiercely on the brow.

"You have to help Denise and Rick. They have to help you too," she whispered back, running a hand over his cheek softly.

"Can't I stay a while longer with you?" he whispered brokenly.

"Yes, we have a little more time. But then you'll have to go back. You won't remember all of this, but you'll feel a bit more at peace and you'll have more hope to continue on with what you've started. I promise, the worst is almost over and then it will get easier for you and the others. You won't be with me, but you'll be with someone else you love. I promise you won't always be alone this time." Beth turned to go out the door, leading Daryl by the hand.

"But I'll see you again right?" he insisted.

"Yes, Daryl. You will always see me again," Beth answered as she led him down the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

May 9, 2016

Hello readers! I just wanted to first apologize for having been so tardy in posting new chapters to my stories the last couple of weeks. I do have an explanation though…

Another writer on this site and on Archive Of Our Own-she goes by both Mistyeye and bubblesbromleigh-and I are collaborating on a novel. This is not a fanfiction novel, but is in fact a fiction novel taking place in England during WWII. The inspiration for the novel was Norman Reedus-we are both fans of his beyond TWD and began bouncing ideas off each other as to what type of role would let him really show off his acting chops.

This novel is the result of our brainstorming and collaboration. We have a page on FB-MistyKat Productions, have started a GoFundMe page for startup and research expenses and hope to have our novel published as an ebook by December of this year at the latest.

I hope you can visit our FB page and like and share it with your friends. I'll be posting more regularly hopefully to my works already in progress here on Fanfiction and as always I am grateful for your reviews, suggestions and encouragement and your patience while waiting for updates.

Fingers crossed!


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 22

Paul rose from bed wearily. He hadn't slept much at all, just mainly lay still and stared up at the ceiling in the dark room. His mind had gone around and around in circles-how could he have prevented his sister's death? What was he supposed to do with himself now that she was gone? She had been born just ten months after him, she had always felt more like a twin than a younger sister. His earliest memories involved Diana-he had never thought of them living any great distance from one another for any length of time beyond a college semester or two. He had never felt the need or desire to find a girl and settle down-he had never felt the need to find a mate because he'd never been lonely. He and Diana had lived together in various apartments and rental houses, often vacationed together, had the same circle of friends with a few exceptions. They were often mistaken for a married couple by people meeting them for the first time. He had often wondered what Diana's various girlfriends had thought about how close they were to each other. He imagined it was the reason some of the girlfriends had moved on-they couldn't ever have the same closeness with Diana that she had with him.

Now for the first time in his life he wouldn't be able to ask Diana's opinion-he would have to decide his next move without her input. And he didn't feel equal to the task. He knew in his heart he couldn't stay in Alexandria, or go back to Hilltop. He couldn't be any place where he would see Diana's ghost.

Paul stretched and glanced out the window. It was early yet, the sun just starting to rise and a light fog lying over the street making it seem almost dreamlike. He thought about the conversations he and Diana had had about leaving Hilltop and going North, up into higher ground where hopefully there would be fewer walkers –someplace in the mountains or hills that would give them an advantage over anyone approaching-like the old castles built into the cliffs or mountains Diana had studied and read about. As he leant his forehead against the window pane, he closed his eyes. "Diana, please. Just one last time I'm asking for your opinion. Just give me a sign," Paul whispered softly. He held his breath a moment, then sighed and shook his head at his foolishness.

Restless, Paul left the room and walked as quietly as he could toward the front door. He didn't feel up to conversation with anyone yet, and hoped to escape the house before running into anyone. As he stepped out onto the front porch, he released the breath he'd unconsciously been holding and stood silently viewing the quiet street in front of him. Sighing, he stepped out into the street and headed toward the house where he knew Daryl was staying with Denise. Best to check on Daryl and see how he was faring –the man might be as restless and anxious to put Alexandria behind him as Paul himself was.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"You can make a day trip to Shenandoah for some hiking. It takes about two hours from Alexandria to the northern entrances for Skyline Drive.

There are a lot of waterfalls of various sizes in Shenandoah National Park. The Cedar Run Trail, which also has a terminus in the parking area on Route 600, passes by Cedar Falls. You could make a long loop hike by combining Cedar Run Trail, White Oak Canyon Trail, and one of several connecting trails. The smaller but much easier to visit Dark Hollow Falls is about 5 miles south on Skyline Drive. Elsewhere in Shenandoah you can find South River Falls, Lewis Falls, Doyles River Falls, Jones Run Falls, Rose River Falls, and Overall Run Falls.

White Oak Falls is one of the larger waterfalls in Shenandoah National Park. It consists of 6 major drops of varying heights along with countless small drops over a mile stretch. The first big drop is the most impressive, being nearly 90 feet high and having excellent views.

You can reach the falls from the top or the bottom. The White Oak Canyon Trail starts at mile post 42.6 on the Skyline Drive. A fairly level and easy trail of 2.3 miles takes you to the first big drop. This hike alone is worthwhile. The trail continues steeply downhill for another mile, passing many more drops, before ending at a parking area on Route 600. The total elevation drop from the upper parking area to the lower one is over 2000 feet."

Denise stopped reading from the brochure and looked expectantly at both Daryl and Paul. They were sitting at the dining room table in Denise's house. Smoking cigarettes and drinking coffee. Paul had knocked on the door expecting they would both be asleep, but had been pleasantly surprised to find them both up discussing the very thing he had been thinking of all night-where they could go that would be safe without being too far from their family in Alexandria. A place they hoped their family would eventually join them in.

To his relief, Paul hadn't needed to do any convincing of the two. Denise related her brother had gone hiking on the Appalachian trail and that she'd found some tourist brochures about it in what had been the community hall months ago while looking for something to read. Denise also related that she and Tara had briefly discussed sending a scouting group up to the Falls to see what type of cabins were there and what shape they were in.

"I'm wondering how many people have had the same idea," Paul said softly while flipping through one of the brochures. "Hopefully if there is anyone up there, they aren't like Negan or his group. And hopefully there's still some cabins or some kind of lodging we can use up there." He sighed and took another gulp of his coffee.

"Only way to know is to go up there," Daryl rasped.

Denise and Paul shot Daryl a sharp look.

"It's a fuckin' knife wound. I've had worse. I can go whenever ya want to," Daryl growled irritably.

Denise stared quietly at Daryl until he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes it's just a knife wound," she said sharply, "and you've gone through worse. But you'll put us all in danger if you take off up there without making sure you're fit to go. If you want to put your life at risk that's one thing-but you aren't putting our lives at risk too," she spoke, pointing to Paul and then herself.

Daryl's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. "Who said you're going?" he yelped.

Paul raised his hands in mock surrender. "Don't look at me, I'm not telling anyone what they can and can't do. I learned not to do that from Diana," and his voice faltered and a shadow fell over his features.

Diana grasped his hand and squeezed lightly. "Sadly Daryl hasn't learned that lesson yet about me or anyone else," she said softly and patted Paul's hand consolingly. She turned to gaze at Daryl. "We've each got our own reasons to want to leave this place. We're all grown. And while I may not be as good at taking care of myself outside these walls as you two are, I'll be damned if I'm going to be left here while you two go off up into the mountains. So there'll be no arguing or any discussion Daryl Dixon-I'm going and anyone else who wants to go scouting with us is going too. I imagine Aaron and Eric may want to go, as well as Rick and Michonne. We don't need to tell everyone now, but we do need to tell the people we're closest to so they can decide for themselves what they want to do."

Daryl flushed with embarassment and anger, but kept quiet. Denise had been good to him and although he didn't think much of the idea of her going with he and Paul up into the mountains, he respected her enough that he would wait to discuss this further when they were alone.

"So" Paul said into the lengthening silence, "when do we tell Rick and the others what we want to do?"

"Tonight," Denise answered before Daryl could open his mouth. "I'll invite them over for dinner and we'll all discuss it then." She looked over at Daryl and sighed at the frustration on his face. She'd had a long talk with Diana before she'd left to go to Negan's camp about Daryl, with Diana extracting a promise from Denise that she would look after Daryl if anything happened to her. They'd both agreed he was a man with a death wish most of the time, unconcerned about his own safety if it meant keeping his family safe. Diana and Denise had both agreed he needed someone to watch out for him since he wouldn't and as Diana was now gone Denise knew it was up to her to keep Daryl from being his own worst enemy. And that meant she had to toughen up and be prepared to take risks and be brave for the both of them.

Paul nodded in agreement. "Alright then, guess I'll get going and let Rick and the family know we're invited to dinner. See you two later," and he rose and strode out the front door and out toward Rick's house.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

A month later and a scouting group from Alexandria stood in the lobby of what had formerly been the main check in lodge for the Skyline resort. It had been decided that Aaron, Rick, Daryl, Paul, Denise and Tara would go up to the resort and take a look around -see what buildings were intact, habitable and defendable.

They had found the majority of the cabins and condos still in good shape, with signs there had been some people camping there sometime recent, by Daryl's estimates within the last four months or so. Whether the squatters had been scared off or just left for other areas was unknown. There was a main resort building, which they were gathered in now, as well as various cabins and hotels and lodgings scattered around the area. Daryl had pointed out the lake and woods would keep their group well stocked with fresh fish and meat. The lodge was elevated and situated in such a way that they could easily spot anyone coming up the trails toward the lodge as well as the location enabling them to more easily defend their camp from intruders. Although the winter would be colder than most of them had previously experienced, there were fireplaces in most rooms and in the main lobby as well.

Rick had pointed out that the way the lodge had been designed, they could easily seal off one section of the lodge for themselves and camp there in that section until they had more securely fortified the area. They all agreed there were plenty of materials available within the lodge they could use to supplement their dwindling supplies.

As they all looked around and at each other, seeking either agreement or denial that this would be a place for them to settle, Paul pointed to the large, faded and dusty painting over the fireplace. "This is the place for me, and that's my sign right there," he said quietly. They all gazed up and saw the painting was in fact one of those old fashioned scenes out of Greek or Roman mythology-Diana with her bow arched, running with her hounds. Denise smiled softly at Paul and nodded in agreement. Daryl flushed and nodded quietly as well.

Rick gazed at the three and nodded once. He knew that no matter what anyone else chose to do, these three were settling here. Now all he had to do was convince as many of his original people and some of the Alexandrians to settle up here as well. From what he could see, he didn't think he'd have too many arguments against a move. This resort and it's lodgings would be far safer this winter than Alexandria would be-and that was really the only thing that mattered now. They couldn't go through another siege or encounter with a group like Negan. They were all exhausted and hurting and needed a place to rest and get their strength back.

"Well, if we're going to do this we need to get a move on," Rick said suddenly. "Winter is coming and we need to be up here and settled in when the first snows hit," and with that he strode out of the lodge and toward the vehicles they had ridden up in.


End file.
